Metal Sonic VS Kamek
Sonic VS Mario! Blue right hand men that have been helping their evil masters for years fight in a Death Battle of Magic vs. Technolegy! Will Kamek spell Metal Sonic's defeat? Or will Metal Sonic show Kamek just what he's made of? Intro Wiz: These two blue henchmen have been dastardly villains for the longest time... Boomstick: And it's time to see which one actually deserves the title of right-hand man....er, I mean, right hand robot/right hand magikoopa. Will it be Kamek, the magical caretaker of the mighty Bowser? Wiz: Or Metal Sonic, the robot look-alike of Sonic that works for Dr. Ivo Robotnik aka Eggman. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Metal Sonic (Cue Death Egg's hangar from Sonic the Fighters) Wiz: Metal Sonic is a robotic copy of Sonic made to combat the blue hedgehog and kidnap Amy Rose in Sonic CD. Boomstick: Yep...and it didn't exactly go his way. Being crushed by a wall wasn't exactly part of his plan. Wiz: But Metal Sonic, who was believed to be destroyed from this, was actually still somewhat functioning, and was revived fully by Eggman...and he's been getting in Sonic's Way ever since. Even when it doesn't really make sense...why would he enlist in a racing tournament? Boomstick: Since he's a rip off of Sonic, he has a lot of his abilities. The Spin Dash, Spin Jump, Homing Attack, and Light Speed Dash. But you know, he has some original abilities too! Like the copy attack.....ok, not entirely original. Wiz: This move let's him copy an ability from a target. Nothing more to it, but it can be amazingly powerful if the right move is copied. Boomstick: Alright, but seriously, this guy has some original moves. He can shoot purple lasers from his chest, do an electric spin attack that wears him out after a while, create a black shield for defense from attacks, make an electric yellow shield that can shoot lightning up and down, and use his jets for unlimited flight...awesome! Wiz: In addition, Metal Sonic also has transformations. He can morph in to people and copy their voices, but he does not gain their abilities in these forms. He has other forms as well, but they require outside help. Neo Metal Sonic, Metal Madness, and Metal Overlord all require him to scan the teams from Sonic Heroes to be accessed. Boomstick: But let's not feel to bad for em'! He's got monitors! These monitors can make Metal Sonic fast for a bit, give him shields that take one hit for him, and give him a shield of limited invincibility....which is basically the star from Mario. Wiz: Metal Sonic can surpass Sonic in speed while flying, fight on par with Sonic and his friends, and has seemingly unlimited stamina. Boomstick: But he's not without his previously mentioned weaknesses. The Maximum Overdrive Attack wears him out for a few seconds, he cannot access some of his transformations in this fight because of it being outside help, and the Speed and Invincibility Boxes wear out after a while. Still though, Metal Sonic is one mean machine you don't wanna mess with. (Cue Clip of Metal Sonic from Sonic Generations) Metal Sonic: I WILL BATTLE YOU AS MANY TIMES AS IT IS NECESSARY. Kamek (Cue Kamek's theme from Paper Mario: Sticker Star) Wiz: Long ago, a prince was born. He was one of the seven star children destined for greatness...his name was Bowser. Boomstick: And you know, you can't just leave a baby all alone in a castle. He needs a caretaker... Wiz: And that caretaker is a mysterious wizard known as Kamek. Boomstick: Not hamek, mind you. You can't sleep in this dude. Wiz: Kamek lived with Prince Bowser and his army, learning new magical skills to defend his son and the koopa troop. One day Prince Bowser ordered Kamek to kidnap the soon to be superstar brothers Mario & Luigi. He only managed to kidnap one of them, and that poor baby was Luigi. Baby Mario needed help getting his brother back...and that's where Yoshi stepped in. Together, they thwarted Prince Bowsers plan. Kamek was enraged. Boomstick: I mean who wouldn't be mad if you got beaten by green barney and a new-born baby? Wiz: Kamek tried and tried again to help his son succeed. One stomping after another, Mario and Yoshi beat Bowser and Kamek. Even with new magic abilities, Mario foiled his plans... (Cue Bowser World theme) Boomstick: But just how powerful is this dude anyway? Wiz: Glad you asked. Kameks main form of attacking is shooting magical shapes....no Playstation jokes. Boomstick: They deal a bit of damage, and they aren't his STRONGEST attack, but they help in a pinch and are pretty fast. Wiz: Using his broomstick, Kamek is capable of flight. He can fly across the entirety of Yoshi's island in almost no time flat and it was able to avoid the suction of Bowser's Vacuum attack which was able to suck up gold coins, which weigh 3.5 tons. Boomstick: So uh, now what? Wiz: Oh...oh no... Boomstick: What? Spit it out Wiz! Wiz: That's a lot of spells... Boomstick: Lemme see that....oh $#!%....welp...can we just list them instead? Wiz: Good idea. I for one, care about my voice and don't want to waste it on saying all of THAT. INTRODUCING: YE OLDE MAGIKOOPA SPELL BOOK (Cue Unfurl Block theme) DEEP BREATH *Healing Spells **Mushroom Spell: Produces a healing Mushroom from a shape blast **Recovery Spell: Kamek used this to recover Bowser back to full health when he was thrown across almost the entirety of the Mushroom Kingdom. *Minion Spells **Goomba summon **Boo summon **Shy Guy summon **Bob-Omb summon **Monty Mole summon **Paratroopa Summon **Spiny summon **Dry Bones summon **Kamek Clone summon **Thwomp Summon **Bullet Bill summon **Banzai Bill summon **Smilling electric ball summon...does this thing even have a name? **Jinx clone summon **Terra Cotta (Armor Koopa) summon **Erlikon (Strong Purple Spiny) summon **Star Cruster (Large crab-spiny hybrid) summon **Sackit summon **Bullet Bill cannon summon **Chow (Robot dog...things?) summon **Forkie (Dude with a giant fork that can make lightning) summon **Alley Rat summon **Armored Ants summon **Stinger (Big bees with spikes that can turn people in to mushrooms) **Chained Kong summon **Geckit summon **Rob-Omb (Powerful Bob-Omb) summon **Magmus summon **Pulsar summon **Chester summon **Bahamutt (Big red Yoshi dragon...thing) summon **...are we done? Good. *Misc. spells **Spike Ball ***Makes a spike ball from a magic blast **Hocus Pocus ***Makes blocks fall from sky **Fireball **Mind Control spell **Ice Magic **Water Blast **Lightning Bolt spell **Magic Flurry ***Shoots many magic blasts at once **Chain Spell ***Kamek traps someone in magical linked chains **Teleportation **Platform Creation **Size Manipulation ***Can make himself, other people, and objects small or huge with a simple magic blast, or a shower of magic "dust" **Balloon Bombs ***Buckets containing small rocket-shaped bombs that are held floating in the air by balloons **Infinite Coin Block spell ***Makes a block with infinite coins **Broom spell ***Makes a giant magic broom that will sweep the ground to get enemies **Telekinesis **Peach Transformation ***Turns him in to Peach and gives him her voice. It even fooled Mario and Luigi. This is not to be confused with his disguise from New Super Mario Bros Wii, which was just a costume and not an actual transformation **Forcefield spell **Giant Dark storm cloud spell **Paperize ***Turns everything in to a sheet of paper and lets him remove parts of the picture. This leaves a purple void where the object taken while in Paperization mode once was. *Other abilities (Without wand) **Magic Hammer ***A HUGE magical hammer that he can use to crush people and make them huge and more powerful **Spin Attack ***Kamek flies towards an enemy and spins, hitting them with the tip and end of his broom. This is his only physical attack that he uses, not counting his minion's attacks GASP (Stop Music, cue Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam underground) Wiz: Yes, he has a lot of spells. A LOT. But he is also quite durable, being able to take hits from Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, Dreamy Luigi, and Mega Luigi. This puts him at the VERY LEAST mountain level and at highest, Star Level or even a bit higher. Boomstick: He is capable of going at Massively Hypersonic Speeds and higher with his broom. And this guy is so smart, he built a FREAKING TIME MACHINE!!! I want one! Gimme! Wiz: But he's not without his weaknesses. He can be a tad arrogant, some of his spells are next to useless like the Goomba summon, and he has very few attacks without his wand. Boomstick: But who cares! This guy can make infinite money! That's awesome! (Cue clip of Kamek Battle from New Super Mario Bros) Kamek: Nyeh heh heh heh heh! Pre-fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! ---- Kamek teleported on to the Death Egg in a flash of magic. He was walking across the metal floors until a lightning bolt shot down in front of him. Kamek: Eek! Suddenly, a blue robotic hedgehog floated down in front of him. Metal Sonic: TRESPASSER IDENTIFIED: KAMEK THE MAGIKOOPA. LEAVE IMMEDIATELY OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES. Kamek: Why should I? I've come for a thing I think you have: a "Chaos Emerald". Metal Sonic: THE CHAOS EMERALD BELONGS TO DR. IVO ROBOTNIK. YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED. Kamek: Hmmph, alright. Kamek draws his wand and Metal Sonic readies his thrusters. Fight (Cue Never Let Up from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) Kamek begins by summoning a hoard of Goombas. Metal homing attacks all of them and spindashes in to Kamek. Kamek: Gah! Kamek shoots a few magic blasts at Metal Sonic. Metal deflects a few with his shield but gets hit by one. Kamek uses this opportunity to summon a Boo, which he then makes huge. The Boo flies over and rams Metal. Metal spindashes in to it and destroys it. Metal Sonic: BATTLE STATUS: EASY Metal Sonic runs over and slashes Kamek with his claws. He proceeds to kick the sorcerer in to a wall and shoot a purple laser at him. Metal Sonic: PATHETIC. He began to walk away, until he heard a sound. It was Kamek using a healing spell. Kamek hopped out of the wall and summoned a Banzai Bill. He proceeded to make it even more huge, and then shot it at Metal Sonic. Kamek: Take this! Metal Sonic grabbed the front of the Banzai Bill and tried to push it away. Kamek decided that he needed more power. He made the Banzai Bill even bigger. It grew, grew, grew, and eventually reached the size of Giant Baby Bowser from Yoshi's Island. Kamek: Hehehehe! Metal Sonic: THRUSTERS: FULL POWER. Metal started spinning the Banzai Bill around and around and proceeded to throw it at Kamek. Kamek shrieked and began to fire magical blasts at it to no avail. He then decides to use his telekinesis to turn it back around. Metal starts pushing on it again. The two baddies try their best, but Metal Sonic eventually wins the reverse tug of war and sends it crashing towards Kamek. Metal Sonic: WEAK. Kamek recovers from the explosion, albeit very damaged, and shoots a lightning blast at Metal Sonic. Kamek huffs. He needed to step up his game if he wanted to win this. Kamek turned himself in to Giant Kamek and summoned a huge ball of magic. Metal Sonic looked at it in confusion. He then scanned it and made a huge magic ball of his own. Metal Sonic: DATA SCAN COMPLETE. REPLICATING ATTACK. Kamek, surprised by this, instantly fired the magic blast. The blasts collided. (Cue Doomsday Zone from Sonic 3) Results Next time on Death Battle Next time... Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Gender VS Non-Gender themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year